I am Cammie, Number 10
by Bellabear9898
Summary: This is kinda a crossover story but it isn't at the same time. This is based off I am number four but with the characters from Gallagher Girls. Cammie is number ten and her cepan is Joe Solomon. Together they will try to get the guard together and fight for Lorien. But who will the other members of the guard be? Hint: One number may be a familiar green-eyed smirker.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third fan fiction and the idea of this story has been bouncing around in my head for the last couple months so I'm putting in down on paper...or on screen. It helps if you have read the I am number four series, you will get it a lot better but if you haven't I will try to make everything as clear as I can.**

**Well Cammie is number ten but she isn't younger than the rest of the guard but she can still change ages. Her cepan is Joe Solomon for those of you that don't know that is like her protector and guardian.**

**Pretty please review because It crushes me when a story I really like writing isn't well liked. While I'm on the topic of other stories my other two are a hunger games fan fiction and a pitch perfect one. The hunger games one isn't very popular but my pitch perfect one is which I am so happy for.**

**Ok well I hope you like the story and please review!**

I had been running for a long time. However it wasn't just running. I hid in plain sight and blended, which is what is needed most for being what I am. You see I'm not human like most of the other people on earth. I'm loric and I have powers unlike any human. One of the main aspects in my hiding abilities was that I could shift my ages from my seventeen year old self all the way down until I was three and up to around twenty five. Joe called this power Aeternus.

Notice I said MOST of the other people on earth. There are also the mogadorians, from Mogador who destroyed our planet for its power. Thankfully some of us escaped. The elders from our planet, who were the strongest, are long gone but we are made to fulfill their roles but we will be stronger.

The night Mogador attacked our planet nine of the soon to be elders were rushed to an escape ship as very young children and were shipped off to earth in hopes that they would someday return to avenge our planet and continue our race. There was a fluke in our plan though; the mogadorians wanted us dead so they could continue their conquest of the galaxies.

No pressure right?

I'm different. Not in the sense you may think after learning of my race but even different from them. I wasn't supposed to be of the original nine chosen people and the ones to care for them, their cepan's to take the journey to earth, at the last minute on a separate ship as my other survivors.

The trip wasn't as lonely as you may have thought, me being mostly alone and all. On my ship there was an entire herd of chimera to keep my company. Other than the shape shifting animals I had Joe.

Joe was my Cepan and the only person who I could trust for as long as I could remember. Cepan's were supposed to watch out for the guard, which is a fancier name for us kids who lucky to get out alive. Joe had done so much more than that, he was my only friends in the world and I had a better relationship with him then most girls had with their own fathers.

But Joey was not my dad but I was with him almost all day every day. To keep the mogadorians from locating me, but not killing me because of the charm (I'll get to that later on), we had to move all over the world.

Joe would let me pick where we would go most of the time and whenever one of us picked where we were to go, the other got to pick our cover story as long as it was valid enough. For example we didn't often use the cover story that I was Joe's daughter, because his dark hair and eyes and my dishwater blonde hair and golden eyes.

Currently I was his niece who was staying with him because my parents had died in a car crash last year. We were currently living in Knoxville, Tennessee in an average sized two story house and I was adjusting to country life very well. My large muscles, instead of being unsightly, to country folks it meant I was hard working.

The house was equipped with hidden surveillance cameras, a hidden room where I trained, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small kitchen and living room, and a room where all of Joe's computers were set up, constantly searching for any sign of life from the rest of the guard.

Most of the chimera aboard our ship was in hidden locations for when they were needed but we had grown accustomed to a select dozen, who were now taking the roll as the few animals on our little farm.

The two of us were not the type of people to just sit back and wait until the numbers dwindled down to my number, ten, and for me to be killed. Without the charm placed on us the mogs were able to kill us anytime but with it, it was a countdown from one to ten. We were the type of people to get things done and we tried but we were too late.

With number one we had just located him when my first scar ringed my ankle, we were too late. After his death we had found one of his latest houses and found out his name he had adapted to was the name Dylan. Dylan had been stupid, not bothering to destroy his old houses before he moved on, I almost didn't feel bad for him.

The same things happened both with Deedee and Josh, also known as numbers two and three. We were too late and they had died. I was confident in our search for number four and the others and for the future of Lorien. I'm back to the powers part of the story.

As we grew was developed abilities unlike any other loric, these powers were stronger and they were called legacies. First usually comes telekinesis which was the ability to move things with your mind. I had gotten that legacy just last year.

Since then I had accumulated two more legacies. The second one I had gotten was invisibility. This came in handy whenever I wanted to skip school or find out whatever Joe would keep from me as well as being very useful in battle.

The other legacy I possessed was not as exciting as my second. It was the ability to talk to animals as I was doing right now with Legacy; the horse I was riding currently. He wasn't really a horse but a chimera that had been my favorite since I was a child.

_Let's go back to the house now. Joe probably has food ordered and I still need to train. _I tell the honey colored horse I was riding.

_Of course, hold on I'm running. Has your new legacy turned up yet? _Legacy asks. My head had been hurting recently and talking to Legacy through my mind wasn't helping it much.

_No but Joe thinks it has something to do with the mind._

We converse for the next few minutes as we ride through the fields of Tennessee back to the house. I dismount Legacy and put her in her pen then made my way back to the house.

I open the squeaky back door and am greeted with the smell of Chinese food, Joe and I's favorite. I sit down at the breakfast bar beside Joe and break open my box of friend rice.

"How was the ride? Any sign of your next legacy?" he asks with a mouthful of chicken

"Close your mouth!" I exclaim pushing his shoulder and laughing "No they didn't yet but I had a massive headache" I complain

"That could be a sign!" Joe exclaims

I wave him off "Or it could be a migraine" I say taking an Advil.

"Legacies come in different ways" Joe explains "Now just one more time"

I roll my eyes but tell him anyway "My name is Diana Menda; I'm living with you because my parents died in a car crash in June of last year. You're my dad's brother and my uncle Steven Menda who isn't married. Were from North Carolina and we moved so you could get inspiration for the book your writing." I reply using the story we have gone over about three hundred times since my first day of school fourteen days ago.

"Alright up to training, go warm up, I'll be there in a minute" Joe says

"Alright" I respond

"Wait a minute" Joe stops me as I put on step on the stairs

"What?" I ask  
"Your doing a good job Cammie"

* * *

**Did everyone like it? Tell me what you think should happen, what powers she should develop (her next one I already got), weather you like this story or not. Please review!**

**xoxo -Bellabear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know I only have one review but I don't care I love this story and I will write it even if I get no reviews (but please review). This is an in the beginning thing where I show you everyone's POV but I won't do that in the future. I mean I will but I will stay with one character longer and I will mostly do the mainest characters (and yes I just made up a word, deal with it).**

**Thanks so much tay tay for being my one reviewer! I just saw your review and so I finished this chapter as soon as I could for you =o)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

BEX:

I pull my jacket tighter over my well muscled body as I hurry through the crowded streets of New York City. My eyes landed on an old apartment fourteen stories up only three blocks away. That was my destination.

There was a difference from me and the busy humans who bustled about their day, for starters I wasn't human. I was a member of the guard, the sixth to be exact. I was seventeen years old and I had developed some fairly useful legacies so far. The one I was most proud of was my ability to control the elements.

At first I thought it was just storms but that was just a combination of the elements, later on I figured out I could control water, fire, air, and earth. As well as my enhanced speed, strength, endurance and senses like the others I had also telekinesis which the other members of the guard also possessed.

Another legacy I had discovered was rapid regeneration. After a long fight or hard training session I found out I would regain my strength and energy quickly. However that was nothing compared to my newest legacy: Invisibility.

I wish I could turn invisible now to avoid steely glances from the New Yorkers I pushed aside as I made my way through the crowd, but I couldn't reveal my true power. I was still lucky to have my Cepan Abby who was waiting for me in Kentucky now.

We had split up for a new lead on a member of the guard. I would keep hearing a voice, a girl's voice in my head. It would just be fragments of thoughts, something about wishing she could communicate with the rest of the guard. Little did she know that she was.

I got a text from Abby then. There was a change of plans, I was meeting her in Tennessee because there was no sign of her in Kentucky and the girl said something about a very country state.

After I had scooped my few belongings from our old apartment into my backpack and set off towards the airport, to go to Kentucky to meet Abby and hopefully the guard girl, we had been looking for a long time for another member and we wouldn't let this one die.

* * *

LIZ:

I knew I shouldn't have come here, my country accent from when I had lived in the country was too strong and I looked like an outsider in Hawaii. I was on my own here ever since my Cepan had died last year from an attack; I don't want to say from who in fear they would know somehow.

I lived in the poorest part of Hawaii, I had no job, no means of money, but I caught my dinner of fish everyday and made seashell necklaces with my telekinesis to buy what else I needed.

A year ago I wouldn't have dared to go to any island for there was few ways to escape if need be, but ever since my legacy of breathing under water had surfaced I was able to go to more places, I could also see in the dark and I could heal. One of the perks of being number seven.

I wasn't totally useless though I did have more legacies that breathing underwater, healing and seeing in the dark, these two I could use to fight, I had telekinesis and I could run very fast. They aren't the best and they were not offense at all but at least I could protect myself.

If you were looking at me now you wouldn't think I was an alien destined to save earth, you would think I was a little slightly nerdy girl who had a lot on her mind as she walked home in her floral skirt and vest. I may not have looked powerful but I would be. I had to be.

* * *

GRANT:

My name for the time being was Grant and I had to say I rather liked it. Of course I would much rather be called by my real name; Eight. Being loric I didn't think I could walk on water but wait, I actually could. It was one of my many legacies that I cherished deeply along with teleportation, my ability to have visions of the future and shape shifting.

The future I had seen the night before was of a girl with dark skin and dark hair but her eyes were bright blue. I had a feeling she was one of us and I would be meeting her very soon.

I had lived in Canada for the last few days, training in the forest I lived near at night. I had purchased a few small apartments and houses with the money from the gems and jewels from my chest we were given when we left Lorien.

By day I had stayed in the small room I lived in, searching for signs of the rest of us and by night I wreaked havoc on the wilderness. I would go on long camping trips for a week to a month but these didn't involve tents and smoores. They were to test the training I had used to train myself since my Cepan died.

She was a good woman but she was weak and she insisted I leave her in a little house in Wisconsin that I would do better without her. I had finally left after her never training me properly and her begging for me to leave her so I would grow stronger.

She was right. Every day I grow stronger and I feel like I could take on Setrakus Ra himself. Although I knew I couldn't without the others, now I just had to locate them.

* * *

MACEY:

I soared above the open ocean, looking for a deserted island for me to rest upon. I didn't trust planes; confined spaces were a big no-no. I loved my ability to fly, it was my favorite legacy and that included powerful telekinesis and Externia- the ability to take on the properties of the items I touch. To help myself out I carried around balls of rubber and steel so I could change into those materials.

I was proud of my legacies and I knew I could hold my own, although I would do a lot better if I were aided by another guard member, preferably a boy, I was getting lonely and I could use some love in my life.

I didn't remember my Cepan well; he had died when I was five from some human sickness, leaving me on my own. I was taken in by an orphanage but I ran away once I had begun to develop my legacies, I had been on my own ever since.

Human's annoyed me so I stayed off the grid as much as I could, it was safer too. One thing I had to admit thought was that I loved humans clothing. All the accessories and makeup; I would change my look, hair, face, behavior, name, everything whenever I changed places; it was a perk of being on earth.

Of course I would love nothing more than to be home on Lorien instead of being hunted to the death by mogadorians and being number five.

* * *

JONAS:

I want to start off by saying I'm a nerd. I was very powerful and I was very rare but I was a nerd. My glasses suggested I was a nerd but my well toned muscles and tall stature suggested otherwise. They suggested I was loric and I had legacies that were powerful. My less strong ones were the ability to talk to animals, seeing the future in dreams, healing and telekinesis.

Australia was a nice place, and a great place to train with all the dangerous animals and the intense conditions. I lived in a…sufficient house like structure on the edge of the outback so I could train as much as I could in the short time before we had to battle for our planet back. After all I had only had sixteen years so far.

My strongest legacy was Lumen. With lumen I could produce light from my hands and I was immune to heat and fire. It doesn't end there though. I later found that I could control and produce fire from my palms.

I wonder what legacies the rest of the guard has. I wonder if any of them have the same power as me. I wonder if I will ever meet them. I wonder if we will win the war.

* * *

ZACH:

A fist strikes the concrete wall behind me as I smirk at my lesser opponent, if only he knew how much weaker he was than me. I knew I had to hold back, I couldn't risk humans knowing the truth about me, I was an alien but I looked human for the most part.

I was tall, about five ten, and I was well muscled with a six pack and strong arms, it was a must if you had to fight an entire race for your planet. My dark hair falls just in my face so I can comb it back and show off my intense green eyes. I was what humans considered good looking but I could never be involved with one, we were too different.

I have to bite back a laugh when my opponent pulls back him bleeding knuckles and holds them to his chest, cursing under his breath. I smirk as he looks up at me with hatred in his eyes, as if he knows what hatred is.

Hatred is another race coming in and stealing away your planet, your family you're everything. Hatred was intense, true and strong, what this guy had was annoyance at most. I smile sweetly and throw him a sarcastic remark and he sweeps my legs out from under me with a kick, I knew what he was doing but why not let him think he was winning for the time being.

As his foot comes forward to kick my stomach I grab it and pull it forward, making him fall on him back as I punch him in the jaw as he falls. I quickly roll up and bend his arm backward in a painful twist. I ask him if he is giving up yet and he says he is with bloody lips. I smirk and walk away back to my car in the parking lot of the high school.

I didn't have a house, Cepan or idea of what to do so I figured I would stay in my car and hang around getting in training when I could. I didn't even go to this high school; I was just walking past the soccer yard where a group of girls were playing. I whistled at one and all the sudden this guy was in my face about her being his girlfriend.

This guy wasn't even practice; he was like a warm up, or something to amuse myself with. He though he was strong and apparently so did the surrounding crowd, they were surprised that I had beat him.

I didn't even like that girl, I just wanted to have some fun. I could never be with anyone who wasn't of my race; a loric. Soon we would all find each other and I will find someone to be with, maybe sooner than I thought. I'm walking to my car so I can run by burger king for lunch when I hear something in my head.

_I wonder if any of you can hear me…_ I hear the voice in my head say. No really I hear a voice say and it isn't mine, it's a girl's voice, she sounds around sixteen or my age, seventeen.

Could it really be another member of the guard? Maybe it could so maybe I should try to communicate with her.

_Um…hello? _I try, nice one.

_Who are you? Wait, you can hear me! _The girl sounds surprised and excited

_I'm thinking I'm crazy but yes _I think back, in a way it is like your pressing send with your mind.

_Trust me you get used to it_. _Are you…you know? _The voice asks

_You mean am I a member of the guard? _I feel like I'm sending a virtual smirk

_No way! Oh my god. Who are you, what number? _

I grin _Number nine, last one_

_Maybe not the very last one. I'm number ten._

The words hit my like a ton of bricks. The stories that my Cepan told my must have been true, there was another ship that left after ours. She said that number ten was just a baby, making this girl ten or eleven.

_I knew the stories were true, that makes you ten or eleven?_

_Your sources are wrong, I'm seventeen_

Ok I have found a girl my age, point me.

_Me too! Is your Cepan alive? Mine isn't._

_Sorry. And yes he is. His name is Joe, where are you? _The girl thinks

_I'm in Oklahoma. Is this your legacy or something?_

_Yes its telepathy. I'm in Tennessee, come please? _The girls asks

_I'll be there tonight._

* * *

**Did you like it? The characters will all be slightly different, I mean they still are who they are but a little different because if their circumstances. Just to clear things up this is the numbers:**

**ONE: Dylan (dead)**

**TWO: Deedee (dead)**

**THREE: Josh (dead)**

**FOUR: Jonas**

**FIVE: Macey**

**SIX: Bex**

**SEVEN: Liz**

**EIGHT: Grant**

**NINE: Zach**

**TEN: Cammie**

**Thank you so very much for reading and please review! Oh and if you haven't read any of my other stories it is a Pitch Perfect fan fiction and a Hunger Games one, they are on my profile, please try them out!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for my reviews (all four of them 3)! I made this chapter extra long so you guys and the zammie affair begins. Hope you like the story! **

* * *

Cammie:

In expectance of number nine's arrival I take a long shower, letting the warm water flow over me as I detangled my dishwater blonde hair. After I towel dry my hair and brush it out so that it's long, flowing and naturally curled in loose ringlets. I pull back on my faded skinny jeans and a navy blue button up blouse with small flower designs on it. I finish the look with my usual dark mascara, a pair of stud silver earrings and a cowboy hat I had grown accustomed to wearing.

I nervously fidget around my room when the lights go out. They go out all the time because our electricity is from the solar panels on our roof and we have a lot of things needed to run. The light still shocks me as I'm plunged into darkness and light immediately emits from my palms. It's lumen, Joe told me about it before, it starts with light, then it evolves into fore resistance and even controlling fire too.

I forget that I haven't told Joe about nine, I must have forgotten in all the excitement. After pulling on my favorite black boots that reach up almost to my knee, covering my ankle scars from the guards previous deaths and I rush down the stairs, taking two at a time, towards Joe's office.

"Whoa" Joe says after I almost run into him "Where's the fire?"

"In my hands!" I shout thrilled

I'm so excited I even laugh at his stupid joke and my news spills out of my mouth "I got my new legacy! Two actually! It is telepathy and I communicated with number nine and he was in Oklahoma and he is on his way here and he will be here in an hour or two and we found them Joe! We found them!" the words all jumble together I'm saying them so fast.

Joe is speechless for a moment but a grin stretches across his face "You found them." he says incredulously "You found them!"

"Now we need to practice your new legacies and what is the other" he demands

"Way to put a damper on the mood" I mutter "and lumen. Why two so close to each other?"

"Well it is like a chain reaction, once on starts the other aren't too far behind, your first one was your animal telepathy and after that they came more frequently. Your next and final one or two will probably come very quickly, at most a month" he explains "I guess you could say it's like legacy puberty"

I smile and laugh outright at my new abilities.

"Now talk to me in my head" he commands

I comply. _I have it down can we for once not train?_

He grins _fine, but go for a ride first, get some excitement out._

I grin and rush out the back door towards out barn. I don't even bother saddling up Legacy, I usually don't anyway, I just open her pen and she obediently trots out. I pull myself up on her back and she's off, speeding like a bullet.

As we ride my long, curled hair blows behind me and I feel like I'm flying. As we near the long empty road, Legacy stops and starts ripping at some green grass in the earth. I sigh and let her as I watch the journey of a lone car make its way down the long, narrow dirt road the goes past my house.

The car breaks down about a mile from where I am and smoke rises out of the engine when the driver opens the top. I ask Legacy if we can go over there and we do, and I feel like were flying like before.

As we near the car I see the driver is a boy around my age, with shaggy dark hair that keeps blowing in his eyes. His bright gleaming emerald eyes that always look like they know something you don't. He stands tall, three of four inches over me, and he looks really strong. He's wearing dark jeans and a muscle shirt, showing off his aforementioned strong arms.

He looks up at me and smiles slightly as I approach.

"You got a problem there?" I ask with my southern accent I had acquired.

"Nothing you got to worry yourself about county girl" he replies smirking

"Oh I'm not from around here" I respond realizing he is a member of the guard by the scars that I can see because his jeans are ripped.

"Where you from?" he asks still smirking

"Lorien" I respond smirking his smirk

He is taken aback but he regains his composure "Well be damned, the mind talker…" he muses.

"Want a ride?" I ask grinning now, my curls falling in my face.

"Why not" he says and I whistle and another horse, this one black as night gallops towards us.

"You've trained them well" he comments

"It's easier when their chimera" I say

"Really" he grins "how many you got?" he asks

"Fifteen give or take" I say as my other horse- Boy, rides up.

"Impressive" Number nine says as he walks up beside me and heaves himself onto the horse. I take off my cowboy hat and settle it on his head and grin.

"Let's ride"

* * *

"What are your legacies?" number nine asks from beside me on Boy.

"Some of my less impressive ones are telekinesis, I'm fairly strong and fast and I can hear… well. My more impressive ones are animal telepathy, legacy transference, and anti gravity." He says trying to sound tough and like he is so special "What do you got country girl"

I smirk as I keep my head held high as I look in front of me "Un impressive is telekinesis but also animal telepathy. I also have telepathy with anyone, and also…well why don't I show you" I smirk as I disappear.

Nine is taken aback and I smile in my invisible state then I go back visible.

"Impressive" he muses nodding

"Not yet" I warn

Currently I was in my real age as a seventeen year old but I change my age down to a seven year old and I turn and flash a toothy grin at him. Then I grow to my twenty five year old limit.

"You may now say it's impressive" I say

"I got to hand it to you" he says

We ride in silence for a moment as we come upon the barn. _We are here _I tell Joe. We dismount the chimera and let them roam around as I catch his arm and guide him towards the back door.

Once were inside I call "Joe!"

"Hello Cammie. Number nine it's taken a lot to locate you" he says smiling and nine nods in return. "What are your legacies son?" he asks

"Telekinesis, super speed, strength and hearing, animal telepathy, I can transfer my legacies to others, and anti gravity." Nine explains

"It seems like you may be an alright opponent for Cammie" Joe says

"Ah, a human name" Nine says

"I use it for now; we stay in character" I say defensibly "It's not like you have never had one, what was your last one?"

"Zach" he states

"Well Zach, you up for a fight?" I ask grinning as Joe's grin mirrors mine, knowing that we had trained so hard and I could prove myself.

"Where" he asks thinking that he was so much stronger than I.

"Downstairs" I say and we all climb down the stairs to the training room. The training room was built like a gym but it was much smaller, about eighty by eighty feet, and it was hidden in the basement out of view from anyone but Joe and I and now nine too.

It was equipped with an entire wall dedicated to weapons and blasters, both loric and mogodoric. Another corner of the room, about the size of a walk in closet, was a glass wall with special loric stone that was very strong so it couldn't be broken that Joe would stay in while I trained.

In fact most of the west side was devoted to weights, exercise machines, and weapons while the each side's floor was covered with thick mats so I could fight, like I would be doing today.

"Alright this is how it's going to go" Joe says directing us to the middle of the mats "Once I get in the booth I will call out go from the speaker and you do your thing. Whoever is pinned for three seconds wins. But try not to kill each other but if you get close, I have the healing stone" then Joe disappears into the booth.

"Healing stone?" Nine asks

"It's in all our chests" I explain "you don't have your do you"

He shakes his head no.

"Sorry" I say "I'm also sorry I'm going to beat your ass"

He smiles and chuckles, overconfidence-you worst enemy.

"I don't want to hurt you" he says and I wink at him.

"Ok" Joe says from the booth "Ready, set…GO!"

We stand our ground.

"Come on country girl, hit me. I dare you." Nine taunts.

I smirk and let out a small laugh, time for some mind games. I shrink down to a six year old version of myself and stare innocently up at nine.

"But I don't want to hurt anybody" I say in my soft six year old voice that sounds like the chiming of a bell, I flutter my eyelashes "I'm just a little girl."

I hear Joe holding his hand over the microphone as he laughs at my tactics.

"Nice try country girl, lets fight, unless your too weak" he taunts me

I change into my twenty five year old form.

"I'm far from weak Zachy" I say while staring him down. I smile inwardly at the flash of confusion and indecision that crosses his face.

Nine charges at my incredibly fast and swings but I am expecting it and I duck and turn around, sweeping out his feet from under him. I go invisible and he looks around wildly for me as I grab his arms with one hand and place my other on his back as I pull his arm and when he turns with the force of me pulling him, I let my fist connect his stomach.

He lets out a grunt and doubles over, falling on the floor in a heap but he quickly regains his footing and he swings, hitting my jaw square on. I duck as he swings again but with his super hearing he knows where I am mostly. I spit out blood and grin.

Another few blows strike my body and I'm tiring a little when I use my telekinesis to lift myself into the air where I hover. Nine jump high and touches the thirty foot ceiling, using his strength to get there, but instead of falling back down his hands stay there and he is using his anti gravity legacy.

"Come on country girl, stop hiding" he calls out

"Hiding is what I do best, but fine" I say and appear hovering in mid air.

He lunges at me and I drop to the floor like a stone, bruising my shoulder in the process and I reflexively throw my hands up and flash my lumen. He stretches out in a reflex and his antigravity legacy makes him stick to the wall, only a foot and a half in the air. I am under him and our faces are painfully close to each other's and we both freeze, him with his ever present smile plastered onto his face and my eyes calculating, trying to figure him out.

In a moment of awkwardness and need to fight him off I use one of my feet and push his off the wall and roll to the side just in time as his body crashes to the ground. I'm on my hands and knees instantly and I launch myself on top on him, holding down his pressure points while pinning him to the mat.

He cries out in pain and tries to jerk upwards and push me off him with his feet but my bloodied knees are pressing down on his pressure point behind his kneecap and he cannot move. I hear Joe call out the number three and I'm closer to beating nine.

He tries to use his telekinesis to throw me off of him but I cling on tightly to his muscled arms. If he wants to put me in the air, he's coming with me. Joe calls out the number two and I grind my hands and knees into his pressure points harder and he grits his teeth in pain, however he is strong and as he rises slightly off the ground I cannot do anything to stop him.

He rolls over with me under him and flips so he is pinning down my shoulders and his legs and holding down mine. He smirks at me and I notice his mouth is bloody but he is smiling, just like I was earlier. I realize we are more alike than I originally thought.

Joe calls out three then a moment later two and we are still staring each other down. I can't have him beat me, I have to prove myself, not only to Joe and nine but to myself also. I feel fire burning in my veins as I try to force my way up against nine's strength. I feel as if my whole body is aflame and to my surprise nine jumps back in alarm.

A look of confusion adorns my face as I watch him stager to his feet a yard or so away. His face breaks onto a grin and I start laughing along with him when I look at my hand and see I really am on fire. I turn off my flame and go invisible as I throw my arms around his next and pull him into a choke hold. He drops with a little persuasion from me and I hold him for a moment until I release him when Joe declares three over his speaker.

"Ten wins!" he shouts and comes outside the booth with a grin on his face.

I pull myself off of nine as the words register to him and I smirk at him his smirk and wink mockingly. My clothes aren't even burnt and neither is my hair. However I have a growing bruise on my right cheek and a taste of blood in my mouth. I'm sure more bruises color my body as well as cuts but I don't care, I'm smiling like a madman.

"How's that for your country girl!" I remark as I help nine up off the floor.

He spits out blood "You ok?" he asks concerned looking me over.

I smile "Better than you"

He returns the grin "Hell of a fighter"

"I train only the best" Joe says before a loud beeping goes off from his office. He flies up the stairs and a grab nine's hand and pull him up along with me, still bloody and sore as we rush after him. We arrive in his office just after he does and he just turns towards us and says:

"We found number eight."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**One review if you want me to update next week.**

**Two reviews of you want me to update Saturday.**

**Three reviews of you want me to update Thursday or Friday, as soon as I can.**

**Please review guys and thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh so many reviews! I went to bed last night and woke up with eight new reviews so thank you so much! Shout out time!**

**Taylorreeg: Thanks for being my first review and thanks for commenting a lot! I was going to have the name of her estate as Gallagher so her could call her Gallagher girl but I'll keep it as country girl if you like it, I have to say I kinda like it too. Thanks!**

**Isabel365: Thanks so much and building romance in the future!**

**(To all the guests: I don't know if you are the same person or not so you might get two shout outs =) also could you please if you a guest write a name so I can write to you better? Thanks)**

**Guest 1 and 2: Thanks and I'll try to explain more so you won't be confused =)**

**Guest 3: Thanks!**

**Guest 4: Zammie still had a little time before it begins but soon I promise!**

**Guest 5 and 6: Thanks!**

**Hellfire: Update: check. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

"We found number eight." Joe's voice still rings in my ears even though it has been hours since he spoke them.

Crop circles were a normal everyday "alien" thing right? In Ohio there was a crop circle made into a large eight and on a social media network under the name countdown, was the picture and a caption that read: I wonder if there are others, I wonder where they are.

Joe's computers immediately picked it up and before nine and I could even read the message Joe had a bag ready and car keys in his hand. "Stay here, both of you" he had ordered in a tone that said don't you dare disobey me "I have the phone Cammie; I'll contact you if needed, see you soon, be careful".

The phone was a single circuited "phone" that wasn't really a phone, but a device that could text, take pictures and call but there was only one for every number of the guard. We both had one and the rest of them were hidden away in my chest.

And then he was gone.

Leaving me with nine.

On babysitting duty.

And we had to go to school.

Oh joy.

* * *

I sighed as I combed out my just showered hair then moved on to applying acne medicine while still in my towel. The best time after all to but of acne medicine was right after a shower (It's true and I will be accepting thank you's on Friday for your better looking skin;).

Joe had left yesterday and since than most of the scrapes and bruises had healed and faded from nine and I's fight but a dark purple bruise still adorned the edge of my jaw, right along my hairline. I would have covered it with makeup but I hated makeup and didn't own any besides materials to create my dark eyes that screamed leave me alone, just how I liked it.

The cold October morning air chilled my body as I stood in my personal bathroom right off my room as I got ready for school that nine and I were being forced to attend. I was just about to un-wrap my body from my towel so I could change into the outfit I had laid out, long skinny jeans and a white tank top under my grey sweat shirt, when I heard me bedroom door squeak open.

Instinctively I changed into my invisible state, it was already second nature to me, and I peered around to see nine inspecting the light purple walls of my current bedroom. He was dressed in the same long jeans as yesterday but a different muscle shirt that make him look…ok I have to say it, sexy.

"What are you doing in my room?" I accuse from the corner of my room still clutching the towel around me like if it dropped he would see me, even though I was invisible.

"What?" he asks looking around

"I'm invisible, you can stop looking for me" I say "What are you doing in my room" I ask harsher

"I was looking for the bathroom" he says "hair like this doesn't just happen"

I roll my eyes even though he can't see them "Get out I'm changing"

He face morphs into a smirk "Is that so?" he asks waggling his eyebrows.

"Out" I command and using my telekinesis to push him out the door.

I'm ready three minutes later with my backpack and an extra one and I find my way down to the kitchen where nine is eating a waffle. I toss the bag to him and grab a pear out of the basket and take a bite.

"What's this?" nine asks

"A backpack, you know you're going to have to look like a student" I say sliding him a note book, binder and a few pencils and pens which he drops into his bag. Joe had already registered him and he was ready to go.

"Right, ready to go country girl?" Nine asks

"Yea" I respond and a few moments later were in my red truck, driving down the dirt road toward my high school.

"You have to be normal and blend in, nine. Keep your head down and don't stand out" I say finding him one of Joe's old sweatshirts I had stolen from him and tossing it to nine "No killing you teacher because he gave you a detention"

"This isn't my first rodeo country girl" he says chuckling at the pun "What's this?"

I roll my eyes "It's a hoodie, you won't blend in if you have on a tank top like that, just wear the sweatshirt" I tell him as I pull into the parking lot.

Unfortunately my high school was a small one and when there was a new kid, everyone knew who he was. As we walked through the court yard up to the front of the school, eyes located us in the crowd and I felt like the least invisible one there.

"What's our cover?" I ask, knowing that there would have to be a prior connection between us because everyone saw the two of us get out of the same car.

"Your could be my girlfriend?" he asks with his usual smirk

"I'd rather have lost to you in the fight" I shoot back "You can be my cousin"

"Hey Diana!" my one friend Courtney says bounding up to me in a green tank top and a knit cardigan over it.

"Hi Courtney" I respond mustering up a smile.

"Who's you friend?" she asks looking up at Zach's intimidating figure.

"This is Zach" I introduce.

"Her boyfriend" he adds on taking Courtney's hand and shaking it "We went out in North Carolina" he says using our story Joe and I had

"Hi!" she exclaims then giggles "Diana why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"It was long distance, so no big deal then" I smile sweetly while I elbow nine in the ribs hard out of sight.

"I have to get to class, see you at lunch Diana…and Zach" she says then dashes away.

"Ah so the mysterious Ten has a friend!" he says making fun of me.

"A few actually but there mostly her friends, I just sit with them" I say "What's your first period?"

He unfolds the crumpled piece of paper in his hands and looks at what he has for homeroom "Culinary"

My shoulders slump and I let out a sigh "Yay" I say sarcastically.

"You love me, after all I'm your boyfriend" he says and bumps me with his hip playfully.

I roll my eyes and I then guide him to our first period.

"Hi Mrs. S" I greet when we reach my culinary teachers desk "this is your new student, Zach"

"Hello Zachary…Goode" she says looking at the folder nine was told to give her by the front office people "I'm Mrs. S, nice to meet you" she says as they shake hands.

"You too" nine mutters.

"Ok, we can put you next to…" she surveys the room looking for an empty desk "Diana, he can sit next to you, you already seem to know each other pretty well and you will no longer have to cook with table three"

"Ok" I sigh and we go sit at my desk in the back of the room.

"Hey Diana" Tina Walters says as she turns in her seat to look at us "Are you too going out because my sources tell me you are"

I was suddenly not the invisible girl anymore. I kick nine under the table "Yep, as usual your sources are right" I say faking a smile "This is Zach"

"Oh I know, but it's nice to be introduced" she says "I'm Tine Walters, nice to meet you"

"Ok class" Mrs. S says, making Tina turn back around "Today, using your notes from Monday you will be making strawberry pie, a new creation of mine, and it will be judged. Get to work."

I reach for the carton of strawberries on the counter and start chopping them as thin as I can. Nine-Zach just sits there.

"You going to help?" I ask

"Why do you waste your time on school? I mean I know you already know all this, I saw all the textbooks in your house" he says quietly.

"Because" I respond sharply

"Alright, alright no need to be defensive, what are we making?" he says

"Strawberry pie, chop some berries for me" I command and pass him a cutting board.

After a couple long annoying minutes of nine trying to convince me to make chicken instead because he was hungry we finally have the strawberries on the pie crust and the oven is preheating.

"Were running out of time, just blast it with your lumen" nine tries to convince me.

"No" I say and pop the pie in the oven.

We have to wait a half an hour for it to be done.

"So country girl" nine says "where did you go first after we got here?"

Me means where went after we got to earth "I think we lived somewhere in Asia first" I tell him "What about you?"

"Costa Rica" he answers simply

"What legacy did you get first?" I ask

"My speed, I got it while running for track, damn those other runners were surprised" he chuckles at the memory "'bout you?"

I laugh at his story "We'll I always have my Aeternus, but after that I got telekinesis"

We talk about past things and funny stories about when we got our legacies and I'm actually sad when the pie comes out and we win first, because right after that the bell rings.

"What do you have next?" Nine-Zach asks

"English" I say

"I have Science. You think you can survive without me?" he asks patting my shoulder and looking at me with an expression full of mock concern.

"Shut up" I laugh and push him away "See you later"

After he has disappeared around the corner I look up and see almost everyone in the hallway looking at me. I duck my head and quickly shuffle towards me next class. Like normal the classes fly by and I scribble in answers to questions I know the answer to in almost seventeen different languages. I have straight A's and their all close to one hundreds.

Finally the bell rings and I leave my Spanish class where I have to look like I don't know Spanish, which let me tell you, annoys the crap out of me, and make my way to lunch. I see Courtney at our table with the other girls I barely know and is waving me over.

I spot Zach leaned against the back wall and he is staring at me. I flash an apologetic look at Courtney and join him.

"Hey" I greet

"Hi, can we please just not be here anymore?" he almost begs

"Aww, little Zachary can't handle high school" I say in a baby voice.

"No little Zachary can't handle boredom" he corrects me

I roll my eyes and start walking towards the lunch line.

"Wait Te-… Diana" Zach corrects himself and he lightly grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him. He gives me a puppy dog face "Please baby". Oh right I was his 'girlfriend'.

"We can't even get out anyway, there's a guard gate and cameras" I point out "Or didn't you notice, you're slipping Zachy"

"What did you say my favorite little invisible girl?" he asks

I groan "Fine but let me get a cupcake first" I say then pull him with me into the lunch line.

Before we even move up one person in the line there is a loud crash and bang and them the lights flash off. Some girls screams and I think even a guy does too. The fire alarm starts blaring and emergency lights illuminate the dim room.

A pale man in tan jeans and a green button down shirt who has a badge of sorts walks into the room and shouts for people to get out in an orderly fashion. As most people file out I can't help but notice from our spot on the wall that him and other similar looking people are inspecting everyone very carefully.

I look up at Zach and he has the same look of un-trust and hatred in his eyes. I take Nine's hand comfortably and send him a message with my telepathy.

_Does his mustache look… crooked to you?_

_Mogadorians._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and we had an early release day that's why I was able to write this even with my science fair trying to suffocate me. Even now I'm hiding in my bathroom writing this on my I-Pad so my mom won't make me work on my project :o)**

**Quote: ****_Fear is not real. It is a product of thought you create. Fear is a choice._**

**I edited it a little but it is still true. I love this quote it is from After Earth and I really like that movie + Will Smith.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and please continue to do so.**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

The mogadorians that have chased us our whole lives are here, watching, waiting, and maybe not even knowing which one of the frantic teen agers is us, but they will find out soon.

I give Zach a nudge and motion of him to follow me as I slip down the closest hallway and he follows behind me. I edge my way up a secluded set of stairs in the teachers' lounge, now void of teachers, and into an upper attic like storage room.

"Ok I say we go invisible and get the hell out of here!" Zach whispers

"Did you see the things in their hands? They are motion detectors. I don't have anything against that" I respond.

"Well then we can bust out the window and run like hell to Canada" Zach suggests. He really isn't the best at making plans.

"A flaw in your magnificent plan, they have piken and crawls covering the woods" I say harshly.

A piken is a huge vicious creature the size of a rhino, with thick gray sagging skin stretched over bulging muscles with claws like a raptor, beady yellow eyes and slavering mouth of crooked fangs.

If you encounter crawl's instead of a piken don't count yourself lucky yet. A crawl may seem not very deadly you are horribly mistaken. Now one or two are easy pickings but a pack are even more dangerous than a piken. They are weasel like creatures about three feet tall filled with hatred and blood lust.

"Damn girl, ok fine new plan. You have any ideas" Zach-no he is full on Nine now- says defensively.

"We fight, we run and we drive away very fast" I explain simply "But we need to move fast, more soldiers will be here soon"

"How many battles have you been in?" Nine asks

"More than I'd like to reveal, let's go" I command and walk out the door without bothering to check if he is following me.

I walk down to the second floor of the school a peer out the window to find that all the students are gone, leaving us alone with the monsters seek to kill us all. There are several huge moving trucks that disguise the fact that beasts were once carried in them and now and searching for us.

Beside the trucks there is a group of cars and among them are cloaked figures with pale skin that hold blasters of blue fire that can kill you in a moment.

I call out to my chimera at home:

_Come to the school. They are here and they brought their pets, you know what to do._

They should be here soon and that helps us a lot but we are still out numbered greatly, I've never seen so many mogadorians or beasts in one place before. We need numbers, actual numbers so I use my telepathy to its full strength.

_Members of the guard, we are outnumbered and we could use some help. Memphis Tennessee, Gallagher High school, hurry._

I fell Nine come up behind me just in time to grab my shoulder and pull me back as fire from a blaster cannon shoots through the window, shattering in and putting glass in my palms.

A moment later another window is shot, then another. They didn't know where we were they were just allowing ways in for their beasts. It still isn't a good thing.

I pick the shards of glass out of my palms and look up at Nine. I nod for him to follow me and he does, I guess home court advantage wins out. I lead him back to the cafeteria where I found a nook above the stage about three feet high and five feet wide where I would just hangout sometimes.

When were on the stage I use my telekinesis to get up there and nine follows me. we squeeze into the alcove as I hear someone with a British accent talking in my head.

_I will be there in 10 minutes, I'm number six._

I grab nine's arm "Number six is coming!" I whisper.

His face breaks into a rare smile "Good, we just have to go unnoticed until then"

But things never go as planned.

0

We are creeping along the hallway when a blaster blasts through the wall in front of us and mogadorian soldiers rush in, daggers and blasters wielded.

I immediately turn invisible and Zach begins running up the wall and onto the roof with his anti gravity legacy as bullets and electricity flies. I have to drop to the ground and roll out of the way to avoid being trampled to shot by the aliens.

They don't know I am here so I carefully come up behind them and pull out my dagger hidden in my boot. I slash an arc in the air and turn three mogodorains into ash that falls at my feet. Nine is on the ceiling dodging the electric currents set his way.

One wrong turn and Nine is one the floor with his hair signed and his unconscious body twitching. I know he isn't dead because I haven't gotten a new scar ringing my ankle showing his death. The mogadorians turn their attention to me, leaving the boy alone and charge.

I turn and run, rounding the corner just stopping to dodge the electric currents and to throw fire balls of my own, a upgrade of my lumen lagacy. I've almost got away when a crash sounds through the back of the school where I'm heading, and I change my course to avoid whatever the sound came from.

From the growls and hisses I'm betting that whatever beast let into the school was none other than a piken. The mogadorians have ceased their chase on me and that means their confident that the beast will tear me to shreds which is not a good thing for me.

My fears are confirmed when the splintering of wood alerts me to where the beast is hiding. The wall to the art room is slowing busting apart and through the cracked wood are beady yellow eyes staring at me with the same hatred I felt for it.

I could run and have it chase me around the school, and I could possibly out run it until I had six by my side to help me with the beast, or I could stand here and fight, hoping to survive against the vicious beast.

I choose to run, sorry but I value my life.

I take off at a dead sprint that angers the piken even more but I'm running so fast I'm not there to see its anger, I'm already rounding the corner and out of breath as I search for nine. I find him being carried in the back of a mogadorian soldier and I quickly slash at the alien and his blood stains my hands.

I have no time to escape with nine so I hide him in the teacher's bathroom and lock the door behind me with my telekinesis then I run far away from him so the beasts won't find him.

As soon as I turn to run to the other side of the school I come face to face with the massive beast that has been chasing me. It just stands there staring me down with its beady yellow eyes as it breaths putrid smelling labored breaths in my face as I try not to gag.

I know that one movement would spark it into attack mode so I stay very still and breathe shallowly even though my lungs are protesting a great deal. It closes its eyes and I remember that that's what it does before it attacks. I take the moment to sprint away with the animal just inches behind me.

A second passes and I'm pinned to the floor by the creature and there isn't anything I can do to get up; it is too strong. I've almost got a plan when the beast's hot blood bursts from it and ash covers my body as a dagger matching mine clatters to the floor.

I look up at my savior and see a dark skinned and dark haired girl standing intimating anyone who looks her way. Her eyes are bright blue and they show true power.

"Number six" I call out despite my state of shock and pain.

She grins and walks toward me "And what number are you?" she says in her British accent.

"Ten" I say as she holds out her hand to help me up.

"Damn you do exist" she says as she heaves me up off the floor "Ok no time for this, we need a plan"

"I have chimera" I offer "fifteen of them; they're in the forest now"

"Call them with your telepathy once we are on our way out. Were going out the top, what's the closest way?"

"Stairs around the corner to the right" I tell her.

"Follow me".

I follow six obediently; she has something about her…her strength and leadership. In the hallway we are met with ten blasters pointed at us. Immediately we are into action. Six whips out her own blaster, dives behind a set of lockers and fires rapidly to the mogodorains and I turn invisible and start throwing more fire at the enemy.

Six reloads her blaster and tucks and rolls behind a closer set of lockers. I keep moving and levitating myself with my telekinesis to stay away from the fire of the mogadorians. Six's fire ceases and a moment later two of the aliens bend to the ground and clutch their legs in agony. In their distraction a knife plunges into their heart and they disappear into ash. Six appears behind them and I grin, she has the same legacy as me.

I use my telekinesis is launch myself at the group of my enemies, with my knife held out killing all but three of the forces in one swoop. Six is a blur of metal and dark hair as she demolishes the remainder of our opponents.

"Nice" I say out of breath and so is she so she just nods.

"Up here" I direct and together we stumble up the stairs and into the roof of the school.

I break away and collect an unharmed nine from the bathroom and carry him with my telekinesis up to the roof where six is waiting.

"Who's this?" she asks.

"Nine, he got hurt we can heal him later, he'll be fine" I respond.

Looking carefully over the edge of the roof I see my chimera battling off a few dozen crawl's and even two piken. There is an entire force of mogadorians charging into the school with blasters drawn and seriousness covering their faces at the death of their strongest creature.

"I have a car two miles north" Six directs me pointing to the north "I can control the elements so I can redirect the winds to carry us there. Get your animals to retreat to the east then turn into a flock of geese or something that can't be tracked and follow us" she commands.

_We are retreating. _I say to my chimera. _Go east then fly north and follow us, be safe._

"Any chance you can make a fire bomb?" Six asks

"I've never tried"

"Try now"

I do try and after a moment I summon a blazing ball of fire crackling with electricity. I throw it at the forces surrounding us where is ignites the trucks and explosions are soon to come. Six and I each grab one of nine's arms and she lifts the wind so it carries us over it life we are surfing.

Despite the weight and life I am leaving behind, I weightless.

* * *

**Running out of time to write, thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so!**

**xoxo -Bellabear**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm running out of things to say… onto the story!**

* * *

Cam:

Six not only had to carry myself and an unconscious number nine and herself over air for two miles with mogadorians firing at us but she also had to control the wind so we wouldn't get knocked down.

Once we reached the truck six jumped into the driver seat as I laid down a still unconscious number nine in the back seat and she drove without stopping until we were in Alabama, aside from one stop to switch to a black van just in case ours was being tracked. After that we continued our journey until we were in Georgia.

My chimera had caught up with us while we were still in Tennessee and some of them were around the car as cats, hamsters and other small creatures so the car wouldn't be overcrowded while the others were birds or other animals and were following us along.

We had been in the car for a couple of hours, not talking. Six had been driving and I had been having a few catnaps in the backseat beside a still knocked out nine. I had been worried about him not waking up but six assured me that he had woken up while I was sleeping and that the gun he was blasted with had effects that would make him sleep often (also that if I needed one of the guns she had three).

The silence was too loud so I decide to break it.

"What are your legacies?" I ask.

"Um…I can go invisible, like you. Also I have rapid regeneration well that's what my Cepan calls it, we will be meeting up with her eventually, and when I get tired It's like I drink an energy drink and bam, I'm awake. Also I can control the elements and of course telepathy" she says "And you"

I smile slightly jealous at her power "You got it good six. All I have is telepathy, invisibility, lumen, oh and also I can change ages-I've had it since I was a baby and telepathy. Wow I sound spoiled right now," I say and she laughs.

"We both have it pretty good and call me Bex" she tells me.

"Bex?" I ask.

"Yeah I became pretty attached to the name and it hasn't been confirmed but my Cepan suggested it and I think it was my name on Lorien"

"That's cool that you might know it, I like Cam, short for Cameron, but I have no idea if it is my real name or not. I wish they could at least let us know our names, I mean is that too much to ask?" I say frustrated that I don't even have a real name to be called by.

"I know right! But I kind of like being six. I mean six is a cool name…or number" she says "and so is ten"

"Yeah it's alright although I would rather have a real name. Is your leg ok?" I ask.

During the fight number Bex had been cut along her thigh but the good thing was it wasn't very deep, less than half an inch. Also I had acquired a few scratches and a gash across the side of my stomach. When we stopped to switch cars we had used the extensive first aid kit six had in her truck. We had washed off our ash coated skin and cleaned our scratches. Bex's cut was wrapped in a thin layer of gauze and was healing nicely while my wound still needed improvement and a few more layers of gauze.

"Yeah I'm good but girl you look exhausted even though you've been sleeping all day, get some sleep" she suggests.

It feels like I am just leaning back in my chair, ready to use nine's shoulder as a pillow when my eyes fly open to find Bex pulling off at an exit. According to the time, I have been asleep for over an hour even though it seems like seconds.

"Where are we going?" I ask sitting up.

"Pulling off at an exit" she responds "I need to get fix my bandages and so do you, I'm looking for a gas station or something so we can get some food and maybe we can get some new clothes too, these are disgusting"

"Ok" I respond and look at nine where he gives a cough and squints and opens his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asks trying to sit up.

"Were in Georgia now, were going to stop for a bit" I respond.

"Were going to be at a gas station in a minute, you ok to walk?" Bex asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine" he says as he pulls himself into a sitting position.

We pull into the parking lot and six gets out going to fill up the gas tank and I help nine towards the quick mart slash Georgia gift shop even though he insists he can walk himself.

When we are inside I pick up a basket and fill it up with a few Gatorades (and sprite to mix-it's my favorite drink) while nine inspects the candy one isle over. Boys, even if they are from different planets their all the same in their love for sour gummy candy. I also buy a dark blue 'I love Georgia' sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants to change into along with more food and some medicine and gauze.

Once I check out I take my bags with my medicine and clothes search for nine. I find him still by the sour gummy things.

"You are not getting them" I say as I join him.

"But I need them" he protests as Bex walks in the door.

"You are not getting them" Bex says joining us.

"Ha!" I say and grin as he looks down defeated.

"Come on lets go to the bathroom and get cleaned up" says Bex "you too sleepy boy"

We enter the girls bathroom which isn't a single bathroom but a fairly large one with a few stalls and (thank god) a large sink to get cleaned up in. This place is almost deserted so it doesn't really matter that nine is in the girl's bathroom.

We drop our bags on the counter and pull out our materials to make ourselves look different. We start off cleaning our wounds again and when Bex pulls her shorts up higher to get a look at her leg cut it actually looks almost healed.

I painfully slide up my tank top to above my stomach to reveal a couple layers of bloodied gauze centered on just above my belly button. When nine looks up from scrubbing his hands he sucks in a breath.

"What happened? You ok?" he asks trying to sound casual.

"I'm fine" is all I reply.

I wash my side and with a collection of bathroom paper towels and antibiotic soap, cringing at the pain as nine does the same from watching me. Once my side is clean I wrap it in clean white gauze then peel off my old dirty tank top and pull on my new sweat shirt. I wash the grime off my face and brush out my hair and pull it into a ponytail.

I look over at Bex to see she has done the same and it wearing the same sweatshirt I had bought earlier but instead of a dirty little girl she looks like an a exotic beauty.

"Not yet" Bex says "hair dye, we have to change a lot, Cam you know".

I shake my head because I do know. I know that from place to place you have to change everything, your hair, your face, your attitude; even your name and you can never be you.

Bex brings out a collection of hair dye and grins at me "So Cam do you want to be a ginger?"

"Cam?" Nine asks messing with me "Do I get the incredible honor to call you Cam too?"

I crack a smile "Sure and can we please not do it here? Plus it would look suspicious if we went in with one color and came out with another. It is supposed to make us a different person and doing that it's kind of like the key" I say.

"Fine" Bex agrees as she pulls her hair into a sleek dark brown ponytail "let's get going then. Also we need a place to be going to, any suggestions?"

"Also can we stay in the US please?" I ask.

"Does little Cam not know anything but English?" Nine asks playfully.

"eu ver mais lyngua do que vocy lata sempre esperanya aty" I say telling him that I know more languages than he can ever hope to in Portuguese.

**(A/N and yes I did take the time to translate every word in that sentence. Your welcome.)**

Nine looks confused and Bex smirks and she tells me "nice" in my head and I grin back.

"So places" I say still grinning.

"I have a safe house in Chicago" Nine offers.

"Your sure it's safe?" I question.

"One hundred percent" he confirms.

"Well I've never been to Chicago" I say.

"Me neither" Bex replies.

"Road trip!" Zach says and we turn our stare on him.

"Come on I want some skittles" Bex says and we follow her out of the bathroom.

We check out a second time and leave with bags full of candy and soda cutesy of nine and Bex.

"I'll drive some more" Bex offers.

"No I got it you've been driving for hours" I say.

"Nope I'll do it, after all because this guy over here didn't want to tell me that our destination was in the opposite direction and I need to make up the three hundred miles anyway" Bex says shooting daggers at nine who becomes very interested in his sour gummy worms.

I end up pressed against nine because all the bags go in the front seat instead of me. Glad to know where I stand here against shopping bags.

Nine notices me pouting "Oh come on country girl, you know you love it" he says putting his arm around my shoulders.

I roll my eyes and smirk at him but don't make him move his arm.

"I knew you did" he says grinning.

"No and remember that I can still kick your ass" I say remembering the fight than I won.

"I'm slightly less attracted to you right now" he says playfully.

I laugh "You'll never be less attracted to me".

"Do you always have to be right?" he asks.

Score me, he thinks I'm attractive.

"Yes" I respond and close my eyes and rest my head on nine's shoulder to take a nap.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I had a lot of stuff going on. I will try to update more often than this and it usually only takes me a few days to update.**

**Don't worry Zammie is developing! I hate it when people just have the characters immediately fall in love! I mean it's like the second chapter and the people are in love already and ugg I just…No. I mean in real life do you immediately fall in love with someone (Love at first sight and all but yeaaaa….no)? But Zammie will develop with mutual liking then maybe a date. Sounds good to me.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like it!**

**XOXO -Bellabear**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, sorry! Huge cliffhanger though!**

Zach:

I smile as ten gently snores on my shoulder. Forget her legacies that can indeed kick my ass, her real power is sleeping on command. Her blonde hair is strewn around her face which is clear of makeup and even though she is dressed in a big sweatshirt she has never looked more beautiful.

We had been driving for the past day and a half, not stopping to even sleep but only for bathroom breaks and for food. We were currently in Illinois and I was actually somewhat sad that the ride was over. We had had fun on the car, practicing out legacies on unsuspecting trees and other cars. The best part though was all the naps that ten liked to take and she would take them all on my shoulder.

"If you are done staring at her do you want to tell me where we are going?" Six asks from the driver's seat.

"I wasn't staring" I mutter "Michigan Avenue, the John Hancock center."

"Wait that's your safe house? One of the tallest buildings in the country? Are you insane, that's where were supposed to be hiding!" she exclaims.

I just laugh at the incredulous look on her face "I know but it was my cepan's idea. The more I think about it the most brilliant he becomes, five years and no problems" I reply.

"Are you forgetting the part where you got caught?" six shoots back.

"We were caught because I was stupid, we will be safe" I promise.

She doesn't respond and that's when I look down and realize that ten's deep gold eyes looking up at me from where her head rested on me arm.

"Look whose up" I say as she rises up her tangle of curls.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily as she leans back with her feet crossed across my lap.

"Three" six replies from the front seat.

"Thanks" she replies "Can I have the beef jerky?"

Six tosses back the bag of beef jerky and I watch in amazement as she devours three pieces before looking up at me.

"What?" she asks defensively.

"Nothing" I say holding my hands up in surrender "It's just that most girls would rather eat a salad".

She flicks me off "I'm an alien" she says bitterly and bites into another piece of jerky.

"How much longer nine?" Six asks.

"Five minutes maybe less, turn here" I direct and she turns.

"Where are we going?" ten asks as she combs her hair away from her face.

"John Hancock center, don't worry its safe" I tell her and she just shrugs.

Her face looks distant for a moment before she blinks and her face returns to normal.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing just talking with Joe" she replies "He is close to locating number eight, maybe by today then they'll come to us".

"Cool" six replies "Oh and I forgot to elaborate on this but my Cepan will be here in a few hours, her name's Abby".

"That's great" ten grins.

"Want to play a game" Six asks.

"Uh sure" Ten says and I agree.

"What was the stupidest name you ever had while on the run?" she asks.

I ponder it a moment but before I can respond ten does "Ken" she says and six and I laugh.

"You do know that is a guy's name" Six says between laughs.

"I was young and I panicked!" ten protests "I told people It was short for Mackenzie" she says embarrassed "What about you nine?"

"Donald" I confess and the girls burst out laughing, I roll my eyes and let them.

"That's it" I announce as we slide onto the side of the road and park. The John Hancock center looms above us and I can see my home of five years towering over Chicago.

We had packed all our things into backpacks we bought along the way so it is just a matter of carrying up the bags. The elevator slides open and I smile and walk in like I own the place, which I do, the entire floor. The girls follow stunned behind me and I drop me bags and flop onto the big couch in front of the huge movie screen TV.

"This place is amazing!" ten gasps as she looks around.

"There are ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, a movie room; a extensive training room that makes yours look like a play set, what you can see and much more" I tell them as I relax in the only safe place I had even known.

"I cannot believe you grew up here" Ten muses as she runs her hand along the wall.

"I was great, I didn't have to hide I just had to blend in" I say.

"Now isn't the time for either though, it is the time for kicking ass" Six says grinning, oh yea this wasn't going to be a fair fight against the mogadorians.

We had been here for a couple hours now and I was relaxed in my old bedroom just laying there and enjoying the feeling of safety. Being so high up you could see the whole city and for once you could feel safe.

I rolled out of my bed and quietly open the door for it was close to one am and the girls were asleep. I was dressed in only basketball shorts but it was my house, I could do what I wanted.

I walk down the hallway and slip into the kitchen in search of some three year old hot wings I put in here. Hey I'm a guy, when I'm hungry I eat.

I close the fridge sadly because there wasn't any food that was you know edible. I turn and see Cammie bundled up in blankets on the couch. Curious I walk over to her and see that she is mumbling something unintelligible but it obviously isn't anything pleasant.

Her head rests on a couch pillow and her hair is in tangles around her face. I slowly let my hand tuck a stray strand of hair away from her face which is makeup free and beautiful.

Her eyes squint and she rolls over slightly. I sit back on the edge of the couch and wait. She rolls back over and opens one eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asks groggily.

"I came out here to get something to eat and saw you out here" I tell her as she pushes her hair out of her face and pulls herself into a sitting position.

"And you thought you'd just sit out here and watch me sleep" she says thinking I'm a creeper.

"I wasn't watching you sleep, I was waking you up, it looked like you weren't having the best dream" I respond as she bunches the blankets around beside her and pulls her legs beneath her.

"I wasn't" she mutters and pulls the blanket around her more as she shivers.

I sit on the couch beside her and take her hand in mine. She glances down at our intertwined fingers and doesn't say anything but I feel a slight squeeze.

"What was it about" I ask as I warm her frozen hands.

"Nothing" she shakes her head and I know she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Am I allowed to call you Cammie, or is that just a you and six thing?" I ask and smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"You can call me Cammie" she allows.

I smirk "Hey Cammie" I whisper. She turns her head and looks up at me expectantly. Our faces are painfully close, five inches at the most "Just so you know I'm going to kiss you now" I whisper then lean in, hoping for the best.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Do you wonder what's going to happen next? Because I do too, I haven't written it yet :o)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Please review!**

* * *

**Update Schedule:**

**0-4 Reviews = Update Sunday**

**4-8 Reviews = Update Friday**

**8-12 Reviews = Update Thursday**

**12+ Reviews = Update tomorrow!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****xoxo**

**-Bellabear**


	8. Chapter 8

** Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Please review!**

* * *

Cammie:

"What was it about" Nine asks as he warm my frozen hands.

"Nothing" I shake my head. I don't want to talk about it right now; it was another dream about the future. I was out here because number six's Cepan would be here soon, we were communication through my telepathy and she was only minutes away.

"Am I allowed to call you Cammie, or is that just a you and six thing?" He asks with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

I smile "You can call me Cammie" I allow then look down at the floor.

He smirks again "Hey Cammie" he whispers.

I turn my head and looks up at him expectantly. Our faces are painfully close, five inches at the most. I think I really like him as much as I've been trying to not admit it to myself. Right now I especially like how good soap can smell on him and how sweet he is being.

"Just so you know I'm going to kiss you now" he whispers then leans in.

He is going to kiss me? I hesitantly nod my head up and his hand cups my face as our lips almost touch. Just then the elevator dings loudly and begins to open. Shocked I pull back and so does he as who I suspect to be Abby comes into view.

I scoot away from him nervously and stand "Abby?" I ask even though I am certain it is her.

"Hey guys" she grins "Number Ten, number nine".

"Your good" I compliment her.

"Alright show me your abilities?" she asks sounding exactly like Joe.

"I have telekinesis-"I start.

She cuts me off "Show me them" she specifies.

"There is a room where uh...there isn't any danger of killing any of us" I say and she nods "Follow me".

Abby follows me to the training room and nine behind her. We almost kissed. I'm glad Abby is here but she couldn't have come at a better time? We walk into the room which is equipped with fire proof, explosion proof and pretty much everything else proof.

I turn to her and nine who has a bemused smirk on his face like he was proud of himself. It's all I can do to keep from flicking him off.

"Ok well I can do this" I say as I lift nine into the air, startling him and making me laugh along with Abby. I wave him around the air for another minute before holding him an inch above the ground then dropping him.

I smile sweetly at them both then speak in their heads at the same time _and I can do this. _I disappear from their view "also this" I say as they try and locate me. I turn visible again then produce fire from my palms and juggle it "and a little of this" I grin.

As I toss the balls of fire a spark lands on my tank top and sets it ablaze. I go to put it out but I have fire radiating from my palms and it only adds to the blaze. It is then that I realize my clothes aren't burning but the fire is spreading to cover my body. A moment later I am a human fire ball. "Well this is new" I say as nine and Abby grin at me.

In one moment the fire is gone and I am left standing there with clothes that are thankfully not burnt. "Oh and finally this" I say and shrink into an eight year old version of me than to a twenty five year old.

Abby applauds "Very good, now you nine" she says.

I stand beside Abby as nine walks to the center of the room "Very impressive ten but I will not be beaten by a girl" he smirks.

"Again?" I shout and Abby laughs as I grin.

"Anyway" nine says "Can you do this?" he asks me then jumps onto the wall and stays there. He walks right up the wall and across the ceiling before dropping to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Some of my less impressive ones are telekinesis, I'm fairly strong and fast and I can hear… well. Ten if you would like to come be my assistant?" he asks and I roll my eyes but do as I am told.

He bends down and lays his hand on the ground then gestures for me to stand on his hand. His hands are big and my feet are small so it works out well. He lifts me high over his head with almost no effort.

"If it makes you less impressed, I only weigh one fifteen" I say from over his head. He drops me then but catches my in the crook of his elbow. I slide off it and am once again on solid ground.

"I also have animal telepathy and legacy transference" he says and touches my shoulder. An energizing current runs through my body and I feel stronger.

"Go ahead try and walk on the wall" he says knowing that I had loved that legacy of his.

I grin and hesitantly place one foot on the wall in front of me. It holds so I try lifting up the other foot I stay planted on the wall. Before I know it I am walking up the wall then across the roof, laughing in delight as I do so.

I glance down and see nine grinning up at me, looking happy to see me enjoying myself with him legacy.

"That could be very useful" Abby says as Bex groggily walks into the training room.

"What's going-oh hey Abby" she says.

"Hey six" she greets with a grin "are you ok? No broken bones?"

"Nope, one hundred percent fine" she responds.

"One hundred percent fine like you were in Dubai? She asks skeptically.

Bex rolls her eyes "So she making you show her your legacies?" she asks us.

Nine and I both nod "Yea yea, I'm hard on you but it is important, get to bed guys" Abby says and she walks with Bex towards the door.

"You go ahead, I'm going to wait with Cam as she tries out my legacy" nine says and I brush from my place on the ceiling.

"Sure but only another minute or two" Abby says as she walks out.

"I forgot you could do this" I say as I walk along the roof.

After a minute this start to feel shaky, like when you spin around then try to walk straight.

"Um nine, how long does this last?" I ask uncertainly.

"I gave you like five minutes, why?" he responds.

"I thinks it's wearing off" I say and then I fall.

I could have just used my telekinesis to stop myself but I was shocked. Apparently so was nine because instead of using his, he just catches me in his arms. I was now being held bridal style by a boy who I had almost kissed. It felt like butterflies were using heavy machinery in my stomach.

"Easy there country girl" he says smirking.

"Idiot" I mumble.

He grins and we become aware of how close our faces were to each other, we are again close to kissing when a loud boom causes nine to swing me back to my feet.

The sound was Abby opening the doors "Get to bed you guys" she says and start walking towards the door "Your own beds" Abby specifies and I blush scarlet.

Once we are in front of my door nine turns "Will I ever be able to kiss you" he asks with a hint of humor.

I grin and blush "Maybe sometime" I say and open the door to my room.

"Sweet dreams country girl" he says.

"Night" I say and close the door behind me.

I lean against the door and sigh. I try and refrain from squealing uncontrollably but just in case I clutch my pillow to my mouth and well…you know. Hey I'm a girl, no matter the planet.

When I wake the next morning, still doubting the events of yesterday to be true, I immediately want pancakes. I may be from another planet but if humans have anything right, it's their uses for flour.

Since we were a little short on clothing my pajamas were only a pair of shorts and a sports bra but it's more covering than a bikini. I trudge out of my room in my excuse for pajamas and find that I am the only one awake. I make my way into the kitchen and locate all the ingredients for homemade pancakes.

As I whisk the sweet vanilla smelling ingredients together I turn and see a half dead nine, only half dressed too, plod into the living room and collapse onto the couch. A moment later I see the TV channels fly by and I infer that he is looking for a show.

When the show Wipeout comes into view I say"Wipeout" then the sound of the remote falling to the ground hits my ears. "Surprised?" I ask.

"I didn't know you were in here" says nine.

"Oh please, you wouldn't have known if Setrakus Ra was in here" I say. When he entered the room I thought he was sleep walking.

I can't see him but I know he rolled his eyes. A minute later a funny fall of Wipeout causes both of us to snort and laugh.

"What's that smell?" nine asks.

"I'm making pancakes" I reply as I pour a second circle of batter into the heated pan.

"I want one" he says and clambers to his feet but stops when he sees me in my 'pajamas'.

"What you're not wearing a shirt either" I point out once the staring gets creepy.

He smirks and continues into the kitchen "We could switch if you want" he offers from behind me and I flick him off as I chuckle.

He takes a step closer and I can feel him warn breath on my neck "Or we could-"

He is cut of by the slamming of a bedroom door and Bex's voice shouting "You better make me a pancake!"

"Damn it!" he both mutter at the same time.

Would I ever be able to kiss this idiot?

* * *

**There you go, some Zammie. Instead of opting for a date I went with extreme sexual tension but no kissing, kind of wants you to read more doesn't it? *Winks***

**Please tell me what you liked and didn't and ideas for the future also what you think will happen. I'm trying my best to update as much as possible but school is hard and I need all A's so really speedy update are not going to be common but the more reviews, the faster I write.**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Wednesday (next week)**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Monday**

**10-15 Reviews = Update Saturday **

**16+ Reviews = Update Thursday**

**Please review! XOXO!**

**-Bellabear (A fellow weirdo :o)**


	9. AN

I'm so sorry that this is just an authors note but I haven't been able to write lately and I've also decided that my little review this many equals I update whenever isn't working so I will try and come up with a different way to do that. But again I'm really sorry about not updating but my aunt got really sick with two types of terminal cancer and everything is just really confusing and really bad right now but I'll try and update as soon as I can, it shouldn't be longer than a week. Thanks for your support on this story, love you guys. xoxo

-Bellabear


End file.
